


Blow Me Away

by Ziam22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy!Zayn, Liam and Harry are best friends because lirry, M/M, Son!Harry, Underage!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Liam and Harry are best friends and Zayn is Harry's dad and Liam's always over their house and one night Zayn gives Liam a ride home and Liam gives him a blowjob?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me Away

“Dad!” Zayn heard his son, Harold, call.

“What is it Harry?” Zayn called back, walking into the room where him and his best friend, Liam, have paused their video game.

Liam Payne. Harry’s best friend. Zayn is Harry’s father and he hates to say it but Liam is defiantly someone he wishes he could be closer to. Harry’s always talking about him and Zayn’s pretty sure he’s got a crush on Liam but he might technically have a crush on Liam sort of himself. Liam’s got these adorable enormous eyes that barely fit on his face yet make him who he is and brown fluffy hair that Zayn just wants to spend hours running his fingers threw. And his lips. Oh god his lips. There tinted pink and usually swollen and just Zayn wants to bite them.

“Liam needs a ride home.” Harry told.

“What happened to sleeping over?” Zayn asked.

“His mum said no.”

“I can talk to he if you wa-”

“No!” Liam quickly shouted, getting everyone’s attention. “I-I mean, we, me and my family, we have to go somewhere tomorrow and I have to-to go home.”

“Oh, that’s fine. I’ll drive you. Harry, you wanna come?”

“Naw, I’m gonna go to bed so take your keys because I’m not waking up to open the door for you dad. Bye Liam.” Harry yawned.

“Bye Haz.” Liam muttered.

“Come on, Liam.” Zayn motioned.

Once in the car, Liam slipped into the passenger seat next to Zayn and fastened his seat belt. Zayn started the engine and was happy he got some time alone with Liam. Liam lived about half an hour away so this was brilliant.

“So Liam?” Zayn said, looking back in his seat to get out of the driveway.

“Y-Yes?” Liam returned.

“Liam,” Zayn said more sternly, “I’ve known you for a couple months now. No need to be awkward about me just because I’m a dad.”

“No of course not I just-nothing.” Liam snapped him mouth shut.

Zayn decided to keep quiet after that.

*

15 minutes late~

“Z-Zayn?” Liam asked, breaking the silence.

“Hmm?” Zayn hummed.

“C-Can, I try something?” Liam asked.

“Um.. S-Sure?” Zayn asked, unsurely, just in time to reach a red light.

“Just-Just don’t freak out, please.” Liam pleaded.

Zayn raised an eyebrow, not turning to face Liam because he would never take his eyes off the road.

Suddenly a green light passed on and Zayn began going again just when he felt a small hand slip to his belt.

“Liam?” He gasped.

“Shh.” Liam hushed, adding his other hand to untangle his belt and leave it lose.

“What are you doing?” Zayn asked.

It wasn’t until Liam reached his hand down in Zayn’s briefs when Zayn swerved the car and cars behind him honked in fear.

“Liam! Shit!” Zayn cursed.

“I’m sorry!” Liam shrieked, but he didn’t take his hand away.

Zayn felt Liam’s hand touch his hardening cock and pull it out. Zayn was too startled to open his mouth and utter a single word.

Liam’s hand gently moved up and down on Zayn’s erection.

“L-Liam.” Zayn whispered, continuing to drive like no one was giving him a hand job right now. Especially his son’s best friend who was indeed illegal.

“Shh.” Liam repeated.

Then the brunettes head went down and took in Zayn’s cock, deep throated.

“Fuck!” Zayn barked.

“Mmmm.” Liam hummed around Zayn’s cock, and Zayn felt the vibration.

“What-What are you doing!” Zayn practically growled.

Liam didn’t respond. Instead bopped his head, letting Zayn’s full on hard cock now hit the back of his throat. Liam let out gagging noises which had Zayn groaning out in pleasure.

“Shit Li!” Zayn moaned, twisting the steering wheel at the end of a block.

Liam came back up, a drip of saliva connecting his bottom lip and the top of Zayn’s dick, sucked in a deep breathe, and went back down, applying his tongue to the court of Zayn’s dick, nibbling on it slightly.

Zayn gasped, “Leeyum!”

Zayn did the impossible. Something he never thought of attempting to do. He took one hand off the wheel and put it on Liam’s head, and pushed down with forced, making Liam gag. His climax almost reached, and he just needed something more.

Liam seemed to read his mind or notice. By swirling his tongue around Zayn’s member, Zayn ejected his semen into Liam’s warm mouth.

Zayn clutched his eyes shut before realizing he was still on the road and parked immediately in the first open space he saw.

Liam came back up once more, wiping the back off his palm on his lips where a bit of Zayn’s cum splattered on.

“Liam.” Zayn said calmly.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just always wanted to do that..” Liam admitted.

“Re-Really?” Zayn asked, astonished.

When Liam nodded sheepishly, Zayn knew what he had to do.

Zayn leaned in slowly to Liam, and felt Liam’s breathe hitch but kept going anyways until their lips means peacefully.

Liam whimpered, and tied his arms around Zayn’s neck and pressed back into the kiss, allowing Zayn’s tongue to explore his mouth tastefully.

When they pulled away, only for air none less, they both stared into each other. Brown and Hazel were filled with lust, troublesome, and hunger.

“You know this is wrong, right?” Zayn asked.

“Yes.” Liam said.

“But I’m willing to take the risk, if you are too.”

Liam cracked a grin, “Of course.”

“Good,” Zayn pecked his lips sweetly, “Now let’s get you home.” He winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh


End file.
